codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Fists of Knowledge Chapter 1
Mysterious Kidnappings It was winter semester at Kadic and the weather had grown rather cold. Snow had started to fall and finals were fast approaching. The students groaned thinking about how hard they would have to study for this years' test. They had heard it would be a real doozy if they hadn't been paying attention. One of the few students that wasn't ''worried was Jeramie Belpois. In fact, his cousin Patric and Odd were practically ''groveling to borrow Jeramie's notes. "You have to tutor us like you did last time.", Odd stated with big, sympathy inducing eyes. He even whimpered like a lost puppy. Jeramie sighed in ennui and frustration. "Very well, but you two really have to start learning how to do some things on your own for a change. You know you can go to Leona, Emily, Amy or Aelita if need any help. Their intellects are dazzling too.", Jeramie stated with a gargantuan grin. "He does have a point there.", Patric agreed. The friends walked towards the library for their first of many sessions before the finals. The reward after finals, though, was what the students really looked forward to. Much like the Autumn Fling, it was more of a Sadie Hawkins dance. The girls would ask the boys out and there would be a huge gift exchange, fitting in with the holiday spirit. There were also charitable donations made to local organizations and many of the students would spend time at the orphanages playing with the children there or singing to the elders at the nearby convalescent home. No matter what it was, it wasn't any different than any other time, only that it was more sentimental thanks to Christmas being just around the corner. The holiday spirit around Kadic began to dim however, when mysterious kidnappings began to take place. These strange attacks weren't subject to their school only but to Sam's original school, Jules Verne Academy and La Petite Preschool. It seemed that whomever was responsible really wanted to get a message across to Kadic, but none of them really knew what that message could be or, let alone, who was truly responsible. Jim had read about the kidnappings in the morning paper and had noticed something very peculiar about the pattern in all the attacks. The encounters were each targeting children, ages 5 to 15. His heart grew heavy when he realized children from Kadic were being taken as well. "Jean-Pierre, we have an issue.", Jim stated, seriously over the phone. "I am well aware of that, Jim. Who do you suppose could be behind these abysmal incidences ?", Jean-Pierre asked. Jim didn't have any clue as to who was responsible, but he knew the police would have to be contacted immediately to do an assessment of the crime scene. While that was happening, he would keep the other students calm as best he could, and the rest of the faculty was instructed to do similarly. "Didya hear about what happened ?", Frieda said, shivering a bit about she had heard. "Yes, it's terrifying. I'm a little scared the kidnappers might come after Tammy and me.", Millie said, quivering a little bit. Taelia gave Millie and Tammy a noogie. "Don't worry, little ones. We'll be here for you. You know we've always taken care of you in the past. Why are you worrying now ?", she said, confidently. All the while as the younger members of the Lyoko Warriors were being assuaged of their fears, police and inspectors had come to search the premises and look for any evidence that had been left behind. There was no search of a paper trail, but there had been hair and sloughed off skin samples left behind at the scene. "There is no further fretting, everyone…", Inspector Absalom began, "You may return to your typical duties. We shall trouble you no further until we are needed again." The inspector was pleasant, although serious, and he had every reason to be since members of his squadron were searching other schools within the immediate area. It wasn't an isolated event. His suspicions were growing, however, his mind was open to the possibilities that there were more than one party involved in this heinous act. Right now, he and his squad were busy processing evidence and enforcing the schools in the area with security to prevent any further attacks. If the person or persons of interest involved was to make another move, they would have to get through Absalom security, which was tighter and more complex than Fort Knox. Rest assured, the students knew they had nothing more to fret about, save their upcoming finals. Written by Angie Y. and FlowerofAdversity Category:FanFiction Category:Fists of Knowledge